


【Harry中心】我生命中的两个男人

by BettyMo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, 奥斯本父子, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMo/pseuds/BettyMo
Summary: *cp：绿虫 & 奥斯本父子*2017新动画*分级：R（含未成年肉渣！）我终于对三角动手了！耶！（虽然少了老绿/PP一线但我不管了x）





	【Harry中心】我生命中的两个男人

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：绿虫 & 奥斯本父子
> 
> *2017新动画
> 
> *分级：R（含未成年肉渣！）
> 
> 我终于对三角动手了！耶！（虽然少了老绿/PP一线但我不管了x）

我生命中有两个男人。一个是根，带我扎进黑暗湿黏的泥潭，那是我所来自的地方，是我终其一生都无法摆脱的羁绊；一个是光，是所有美好词汇的汇总，是我破泥而出后向往憧憬的希冀。

第一个是Norman Osborn，我的父亲；第二个是Peter Parker，我最好的朋友。

他们都融进了我的生命，无论是身体还是灵魂。我用指尖慢慢滑过唇瓣，他们的嘴唇压上它时的触感似乎在重现。是的，他们都与我发生过超出父子、朋友的关系。我垂下手，不自觉就靠在了大腿根部——那个隐秘之处，他们都相继触碰过。

然而一开始我们之间并不是这样。很长的一段时间里，我多没有想过和父亲乱伦，或者和最好的朋友做情爱之事。但当事情真的发生之后，我想，这一切可能早已注定在了我的原生家庭、及童年少年过往当中。

 

我对我的母亲的记忆淡薄得只剩下一个模糊的光影，她在我很小的时候就已经去了另一个世界。父亲也很少提及她，少得让我常怀疑他是不是忘了这个亡妻。

但很快我就会自我安慰，不过是父亲本来就不是煽情的人，再加上，他总是那么忙碌。他是Oscorp集团的董事长，谁也说不清他管理着多少个亿的美金。

他太忙了，大多数时候都是奔波在实验室、办公室、书房，面对我的时间少之又少。即便我们一同坐在客厅里，也是他抱着电脑工作，连贯的敲键盘声成了这里独特的背景音乐。

我常希望他能偶尔抬头看我一眼，可是他没有，一次也没有。

“如果你变得足够优秀，他就会多关心你一些了。”管家这么安慰我，“毕竟，他是一个那么光芒万丈的人，你要让自己也发光，不是吗？”

所以我从小就是个刻苦学习的好学生，想方设法地把自己雕琢成像父亲一样卓越突出的人。在一次又一次拿着全A的成绩单回家后，父亲看我的眼神确实多了几分慈爱。

我还记得在一次拿了科学竞赛第一名后，他看到奖杯时惊喜的表情。那天晚上他第一次带我走进他的实验室。我那时个子不高，他就伸手抱起我，让我坐在他的双肩上，去看那些各式各样的高端实验器械。

我没有留心他怎么给我介绍那些设备。我只是眷恋坐在他肩膀上的感觉，下巴搁在他的头发上，小腿被他有力的手抓着。我们靠得那么近，我能那么真切地感受到他身上的体温。

那是我第一次感觉我们和其他父子一样。他不是高高在上的总裁，只是一个父亲，我的爸爸。

“以后这些都是你的。”最后他宣布道。

他把我放了下来，在我发间落了一个吻。挂在胸上的身份牌随着他的弯腰动作垂到了我眼前，上面是中年男人意气风发的照片，及他的名字：Norman Osborn。

这是我的父亲，他爱我。我也爱他。

不知道为什么，那以后，我私下里更愿意称呼他Norman。

 

我怎么都想不到这个如此简单朴素的想法也居然会有破灭的一天。

Norman并不是我所看到，我所以为的那样。当我看着Peter扯掉他脸上的红魔面具，我坚信不疑了十多年的东西都在轰然崩塌。

他陷害自己的儿子，使他被迫离开原来的学校。

他穿上红魔装束去追击蜘蛛侠，然后说这是儿子做的。

他……

我不知道他还说过多少谎话。

我没办法不怀疑，他对我说过的每一句话都是假的，不过是想把我骗做一个实现他欲望野心的傀儡。

他爱我吗？

我对这个问题开始茫然。同样让我茫然的是，我还爱他吗？

我为此失眠了一个又一个漫漫长夜，即便在白天也常常集中不了注意力做事。Peter显然是把一切都看在了眼底。在我又一次走神被他发现后，这个有着温柔绿眼睛的男孩忧虑地看着我：“Harry，过去的事情，就忘了吧。”他的指尖轻点了下我的眼窝：“你看你的黑眼圈多重。”

我低头叹气：“我都不知道我现在是否爱Norman。”

Peter给了我一个拥抱。

“我知道这对你来说很困难……不过，你要记得，你还有我。”

“我永远会站在你身边。”

我勉强笑了笑。

没有了Norman，我的生活就只剩下Peter。虽然……虽然他曾经也欺骗过我，但我相信，他是我最好的朋友这个事实永远不假。

我还有他可以依恋。

 

开会、科研、应酬，应对一个个董事长都会遇到的问题。我逐渐习惯像Norman一样工作，但我也时刻警告自己不要像Norman一样做人。做好我自己，我在心里默念着这句Peter跟我说过的话。

之后我去了欧洲出差。上飞机前我隐约有种预感，这次欧洲之行不会简单。

无论我走到哪里，我总觉得有一双眼睛在暗处监视着我，目光阴冷得如十二月的纽约。但实际上我找不到任何确凿的证据，这只能是一个无中生有的猜测。

“Pete，”我拨通了Peter的电话，深深吸了一口气，“我想，Norman没有死。”

电话那头安静了。我知道Peter在思考。

Norman都曾经在我们面前死而复生过一次，谁也不能担保这次的死亡不会是又一个假象。

没有得到回应，我又接着说：“而且……我感觉他在看着我，他仍然想掌控我……或者去策划一些我们根本想不到的阴谋……你要知道他这样的人，什么事都可能做出来……”我说着说着思绪就乱了，变得语无伦次。

“Harry。”我听到Peter焦灼地叫我。

“Pete……我想我可能是在想他，或许太想了……”我颓唐地捂住头。

“Harry，我相信你说的。”Peter轻声说，“但我也很担心你现在的状态，可惜我离你太远了……你需要不要找一个心理医生？”

Peter说得不无道理，我可能真的需要去咨询下心理医生。挂了电话后，我对着脚下的地毯发呆，盯着上面的花纹图案缓缓变大、由静止旋转成动态。

那个我魂牵梦萦、却不应当出现的声音，就是在这个我最六神无主的时候出现。

“儿子。”简短的一个单词。

我的身体猛地战栗了下，然后僵直。

我不敢回头去看，甚至动都不敢去动一下。我在害怕着，但又不完全是害怕，一丝躁动的期待感掺杂在里面，用它那微弱却无法忽视的声音叫唤着。

厚实的手掌抚过我的后背，一点点上沿，到了脖颈。不再有衣物的间隔，我甚至感受到他掌心的茧。

接着是后脑勺，最后，在头顶揉了一把我的头发后，停了下来。

“Harry，看我。”

简短的语句，威严的语气，我着了魔似的无法拒绝。

当我转过身抬起头，我终于看到了他，Norman，这个原本应该躺在墓穴里的男人正站在我的面前。他看上去并没什么变化，依旧是那张不苟言笑的脸，依旧是一身剪裁合体的西服。

他居高临下地看我，以一种近似审视的目光：“你说你很想我？”

我调整了下自己的呼吸，试图使自己的心绪平复下来：“为什么你会在这？”

“幼稚的问题。”他的脸上全是理所当然的轻佻和傲慢，“你要知道，我是Norman Osborn，我想在哪里，就会在哪里。”

我注视他的双眼，那双灰蓝的眼睛如此深邃，不知隐藏了多少看不透的秘密。

“你回避了我的问题，”他继续说，一边勾起我的下颚，“你想我？”

我的身体一下就软了。我知道他说的这个问题的答案，而且我知道我没有办法对他说谎，现在更加不可能。

他另一手顺势揽住了我，把我拉进了他的怀里，就像小时候——不，这次的拥抱和小时候并不一样。

在那个时候，我感受到Norman身上一种与众不同的气息，融合了难以言喻的孤独、悲苦、以及疯狂。

我从未想过这种气息会在某个特定的时刻令我那么无法抵御。

可能是因为血缘关系，我的体内流着的也是Osborn家的血。

我不由自主地滑进了他那复杂又具有强大吸引力的气息里，理智荡然无存。下一刻，我仰头咬住了他的唇。他的瞳孔因惊讶收缩了下，但很快被嘲讽的笑意取代，然后不紧不慢地回吻我。同时，他的手探进了我的上衣内，自下而上地抚摸我的脊椎。他从未有过的温柔爱抚让我在他的怀里浑身痉挛。

随着吻的深入，我的双腿也不知何时缠上了他的腰。密闭的室内过分燥热，连空气都似乎能拧出咸湿的汗。他帮我脱下了湿透的上衣，自己却只是卸去西装外套，仍留着一件白衬衫沾在身上。

他的吻几乎侵占了我身上每一寸裸露的地方，极具占有性侵略性的吻。我的那个器官已经硬得发疼，我不禁喘息着、颤抖着喊他：“爸爸、爸爸……”

完全没有意识到什么伦理道德、羞耻感，那个时候我只渴望他进入我，让我们彻彻底底地融为一体。

出乎意料，他做了那么多越轨的事，却没有做出最后一步。

高潮来时他突然放开了我，重新披上了外套：“你还只是个孩子，Harry。”

大脑还尚未从快感中恢复，对于他莫名其妙的退出我感到气恼，不假思索就脱口而出：“你该不会是不行吧？”

他冷笑了一下：“不行的是你，你还未成年，你真的以为你很成熟吗？”

 

Norman又从我的生活里消失了，我再也没有见到他，也没有听闻过他的音讯，宛如那天的意乱情迷只是梦一场。虽然身上的青痕红印都在悄无声息地告诉我，那些都是真的发生过。

也许他深藏在某个地方进行着不可告人的研究，也许他还在暗地里谋划着如何弄死蜘蛛侠……谈到蜘蛛侠，我是不是应该把这件事情告诉Peter？

我拿起手机，屏幕上正好显示有一条来自Peter的未接来电。犹豫片刻，我按下拨通键。

“嗨。”电话接通了，Peter听上去漫不经心。

听到这个熟悉的声音，我突然畏缩了。

刹那间我理解了为什么之前Peter久久不愿告诉我他是蜘蛛侠。每个人都有自己难以启齿的秘密，即便是面对最亲近的人也无从开口。我该怎么跟Peter说？我跟Norman上床了？

我决定把这个秘密吞回心底。

“Pete，你之前打电话给我是有什么事吗？”我装作无事发生。

“什么电话？哦哦，也没什么事，现在没事了。”

开头是个奇怪的反问。

Peter有些不对劲。

“你最近没遇上什么吧？比如……毒液之类的？”沉默了会，我担忧地问。

“没什么，一切都很好。”他回答得很敷衍。

我没再多说，结束了通话。

他真的不对劲。

 

因为那根本不是他。

 

这是我几天后才知道的。凌晨一两点，我刚刚关上电脑准备睡觉，手机就震动地响起来。

我看了眼屏幕，是Gwen。

“Harry，你听了后先镇静……”这是Gwen说的第一句话，但她自己的声线都在发颤。

她的这句忠告果真一点用都没有。还没等她把话完全说完，我就再也握不稳自己的手机，任它“啪”地摔落到地上。

真正的Peter不见了，他的身体被章鱼博士夺走了。

 

Gwen是想问我应该怎么办的，但我什么建议都给不了她。我的脑子里全是Peter、Peter、Pete……一会是幼年时期抱着大象玩偶的他，一会是坐在咖啡厅里大口大口吃三文治的他，一会是穿上蜘蛛侠制服在楼宇间穿梭的他……他的脸上总是挂着温暖的微笑，能照亮一切阴霾的微笑，但现在都不会在了。

而且现在那具活力可爱的身体正被另一个人占为己有，一个为了自己无所不为的坏蛋。我闭上眼，仿佛看到Otto正用着Peter的身份为所欲为，Peter一直为之奋斗的信仰都被他一手毁灭。

以及、以及……

当Otto脱下衣服，他就能完完整整地看到Peter的身体。他可能会摸过那光洁的锁骨，揉搓胸前的那对红点，然后伸到那个私密的位置自慰——

我一拳砸到墙上，眼睛瞬间红了。

冷静、冷静……我对自己说，重新捡起手机打开通讯录，试图再找个人求助。

……但我应该找谁？

我生命中唯二的重要存在都不在了。

我已经无所依靠了。

屏幕光暗了下去，深夜里没有开灯的房间内，铺天盖地的黑暗、孤寂感卷席了我。我从未哭得那么撕心裂肺。

 

我以最快的速度回到纽约，回到Oscorp大厦顶层的办公室。看似墙壁的密室门徐徐而开，幽幽绿光从里散出。那里藏着Norman留给我的东西，可能也是Oscorp目前最厉害最先进的武器。

换上了绿色的金属盔甲，我不再是Harry Osborn。

我是绿魔。

为真正的蜘蛛侠、为真正的Peter Parker复仇的绿魔。

 

夜色如磐，望不到一点星辰月光。借助着网络媒体，我没费多大劲就找到了蜘蛛侠的踪迹。他正在一个僻静的巷角抓捕几个逃跑的罪犯，依旧是那身红蓝色的制服，看上去和往常无异。

我等警察带走了犯人后，默不作声地踩着滑翔翼从楼顶俯冲而下，从他身后发动袭击。但突袭显然对这个有蜘蛛感应的人效果不大，他迅速反射性地避开到一边。

“你是谁？”他跃到墙上，跟我隔开了一段距离后问。

“真正的蜘蛛侠曾经告诉过我，英雄往往都不会揭露自己的真实身份。”我冷冷地回他，“叫我绿魔。”

他愣了下：“绿魔？等下……Harry，是你吗？”

我没有意料到Otto那么快那么轻而易举地就解开了我的真实身份，这使我更加愤怒。我不由分说猛然冲上去抓住他的脖子，将他大力撞击在墙上。墙壁瞬间凹进去了一块，散落下一地的层屑。

他咳嗽了下，抓着我的手臂奋力挣扎，断断续续地喊出我的名字：“Har……Harry！”

“你不配这么叫我，Otto，”我另一只手扯下他的面罩，“你把我爱的男孩从我身边夺走了！”

那双翡翠石般的眼睛因吃惊而放大：“Harry，我……我就是Peter！”

“别撒谎了，我都知道了，”我拔出小刀，磨得锋利的刃片闪着寒光，“我今天就是为Peter而来的。”

“我我我真的是Peter！”他焦急地大叫，“而且即便是章鱼博士，你也不能杀了他！Harry，他不值得让你变成一个杀人恶魔！”

这他妈真是像极了Peter会说的话。

我定住了准备将刀插入他心脏的手，他清澈的眸里满是真诚。

万一他说的是真的呢？

我放下自己的面罩，也露出自己的脸，谨慎地看他：“你证明一下。”

他盯着我，盯了很久，我猜不出他是不是在思考什么。这时，他倏地将脸凑了上来，没等我反应过来，我的嘴唇就被他含住了。

青涩拙劣的吻技，和Norman截然不同的接吻风格。

手中的刀“哐当”掉下，我的双手环上他的腰，用力地想要把他往我的怀里搂，能贴得多紧密就多紧密。他在我怀中紧张地发抖，却依旧很认真地尝试完成这个吻，我想这也是他的初吻。

我不知道我们的唇纠缠了多长时间，只要Peter愿意，我可以和他一直吻下去。没错，我确信他是Peter了。

“我想，章鱼博士不会做出这样的事，”一吻结束后，Peter抹了抹唇边漏出的唾液，两颊绯红，“如果你不相信的话，你可以问问Gwen、Anya、Miles。”

“我相信你。”我轻轻地说，声音里都带上了鼻音，“Pete，我以为你回不来了。”

“我回来了，Harry，”他将头埋到我的胸前，也张开双臂回拥我，“我就在这里，Harry，抱歉让你担心了。”

他软软的棕发蹭得我的心口一阵酥酥麻麻的痒，伴随痒燃起的是来自我内心深处那原始的情欲。Peter，他是我珍藏于心的唯一柔软、唯一暖光。曾经我以为我已经永远失去，然而现在他回来了。

抱着这个失而复得的宝贝，我身体中的某个部位再也按捺不住。

手不受控制地伸入他的裤内，我碰到了他微凉、富有弹性的臀瓣，令人着迷的手感。再往前一些，就是——

我精准地将手指插了进去，那里已经开始湿润。Peter也在渴望我，他的身体反应正如实地把这个信息传递出来。随着食指慢慢嵌进去，他发出一声又一声软糯的低吟。火热的性欲在我们的脑中燃得炽烈，我们甚至顾不上我们所处的地方还是在外面，而且是个脏得几乎只有老鼠光顾的小巷，就在那里肆无忌惮，所幸在这过程中无人经过。我把他的双腿架在腰间，他的双臂则圈着我的脖颈。

他一遍遍贪婪地吻着我，他的吻时深时浅。

我一遍遍在他身下进出，也是时深时浅。

仿佛这样，我们就能永不分离。

 

之后的事就变得简单很多，Peter仍然是我最好的朋友，但他也多了一个身份：我的男友、我的恋人。我们的日子过得就像所有情侣一样甜蜜，白天他上课我上班，到了晚上就在一张床上相拥入睡。

一切看上去都很安逸完美，但我知道这些都仅仅是暂时。因为Norman还没有也不大可能会彻底地退出我的生命，他还活着。这个谜一样的男人，也是我在这世上唯一有血脉联系的人，随时可能会回来。至于他的归来会不会带来什么灾难，我不愿意去猜测。

我侧过头去看睡在枕边的Peter，晨光抚着他细腻的肌肤，他的身子被蒙上一层淡淡的金色。

他睁开了惺忪的睡眼，注意到我的目光，翘起嘴角笑了笑。

“早安，Harry。”

“早安，Pete。”

我低头去吻他。没有谁的人生是十全十美，童话里幸福快乐的结局也未必完全是真。无论未来是不是刀山火海，生命里有这么一刻就足够了。

 

END


End file.
